Alley Way
by victiniphantom
Summary: after a ghost attack Danny flies over to and Alley Way and changes back not knowing that someone is already there.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I am taking a break from FIRE AND ICE so I wrote this. I know it is short but please deal with it. Hope you like it please review.**

DANNY'S POV

HEY: talking **HEY**: other people talking _HEY_: thinking

Really the Box Ghost… I stopped my test for you. **YES BECAUSE I AM THE BOX GHOST I WILL RULE THE WORLD WITH MY BOXES OF DOOM.**

Yeah right. _I sucked him into the thermos and flied off towed the school hoping to catch the last five minutes of it but with my luck I got there as soon as the bell rung_. Man. _I flew away once I realized that school was over. _

_When I was flying away I looked down to see the kids sprinting out of the bottleneck of a door. I hid a small smile when I saw my friends by the tree in the front yard waiting for me, so I better find a place to change back so I can join them. We were planning to go to Nasty Burger after school._

_I flew over to the nearest Alley and changed back from Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton and started to run out of the Alley until I heard someone say._ **Fen-turd?**

**I know this is short but here you go and this is going to stay a one-shot until I have 7 I know random number, but yeah 7 reviews. So I hope you liked it. Oh Also IF I do post another chapter it will be longer. Please review.**

_**-Tini**_


	2. talking

**Hey everyone I am back. I know I said 7 reviews but I was too excited about this story so I wrote this early So the awaited chapter of Alley Way is here. Hope you like it and really mind the spelling and the grammar. Also I know the key is a bit complicated, so only in this story since there will only be maybe 2 main charters I won't do it with all the underlines.**

* * *

Danny's POV

KEY : HEY: talking _HEY_: thinking

_Ohh crap….ooh crap…..crap….crap….crap. There was only one person in the world who called me that, and in the entire world it had to that person to find the connection between Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton. Crap...crap…crap._

Fen-turd is that you? Is that really you? Yeah Dash it is me did you see and if you did what did you see? I saw Danny Phantom so I cashed after him to see I can get his autograph for my…sister….yeah my sister.

Then I saw him fly into this alley way. When I tuned the corner I saw two sparkly blue circles appear out of now where around his waist then travel in two vertical parallel lines then travel up and down his body.

When it was done in his place was you, so frankly I don't know what I saw, but I do have a suspension. Are you Danny Phantom?

* * *

**Evil Cliffi. Those who said it was Dash you were right. If you want to hear the rest you guys have to send me 7 more reviews, BECAUSE I DID'T GET 7 LAST TIME. I check them 1 time a day so I better have 7 more by Tuesday and if so I will post the next one. You can also expect Fire and Ice my other story to posted by then too. So if you want the next chapter Please…..Please…Please REVIEW.**

**_-TINI_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I got bored so I wrote this hope you like it. Sorry it was so short I was pressed on time.**

* * *

KEY: HEY: talking _HEY_: thinking

* * *

Danny's POV

"Nooo," I said.

_Man I really hope he buys it and does not get suspicious._

"Really Fen-turd…Sorry…Fenton. I don't buy it," Dash asked.

"Man…Well I guess I have no choice," I said.

"Yeah, so are you Danny Phantom?" Dash asked.

"Yeah, but if you tell me I will hunt you down and this time I will not hold back," I said angrily.

"Fenton your eyes just turned red. I something wrong?" Dash asked.

"No…no…no...No…no. This shouldn't happen I sealed him away in the thermos and gave him to Clockwork," I said worriedly.

"What shouldn't happen," Dash asked.

"None of your business," I said.

_Not now at least._

"I promise I won't tell anyone on one condition," Dash said.

"WHAT," I yelled again.

"Ok, but before I tell you your eyes turned red again, and the condition is if I can help you catch ghost and be like your sidekick," Dash said.

"Again, it is more worse than I thought, and sure. Just don't tell anyone.," I said.

"Fine, fine I promised I won't tell anyone," Dash said.

"Ok well see you tomorrow I have to get home before my parents get worried," I said.

I started to walk away only to find Dash running to catch up to me calling my name.

"Fenton! Fenton! Fenton! Waite up! One last quick question does your parents know that you are you know who?" Dash asked.

"No, and thanks for reminding me your training starts tomorrow," I said.

"Training what training?" Dash said.

"If you want to be my sidekick you have get some training because I don't even know if you can shoot a gun," I said.

"OH! Can't wait! Oh also tomorrow at school I will give you an extra beating, so no one gets suspicious," Dash said.

"You do know now that you will be beating up your favorite super hero," I said.

" I know and I will apologies tomorrow after school," Dash said.

"Yeah and when that happened I will grow wings. That just doesn't fit in your personality," I said.

"Well that is about it see you tomorrow," Dash said.

"Ok just don't waste all your energy in gym, because you will need it when we start training tomarrow," I said.

"Ok then see you later Phan-turd," Dash said.

Great a new nickname what's next Pauline being nice to me.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. I am having a vote. Should Danny get in another accident and have himself mutated in human form and in ghost from or should Dash blog about knowing Danny's secret. Also after this vote it should start getting longer like 1,000 word to 2,000 words. Please review.**

_**-tini**_


	4. Note (inportant!)

**Hey everyone I know that you were expecting the next chapter for this story, but I am really held up on school. I don't have enough time for this story. Sorry, so from now on this story is up for adoption. Yes, ADOPTION. If youwant to contiue this story please review or PM me if you want to. Once again I am sorry. I will still continue my other stories, but this one is too much of a pain to me.**

* * *

**Also If you do Adopt this story(which I hope you do)you can change it in any way possible.**

_**-tini**_


End file.
